Rebel
by wora3000
Summary: Gaara needs to find a wife. So he goes to a village where all the girls virtually throw themselves at his feet to impress him. Excpet one. And that one intrigues him. She is who he wants. Will she ever want him? My first fanfic.
1. Leaving

Rebel

The Kazekage was not happy. Being sent away from Suna? Just to find some girl to be his wife? Pointless. It wasn't as if any girl would want to be with him. They were probably still all terrified of him and his power. He couldn't blame them. He was the Kazekage and had the ability to kill anyone on his bad side without so much as lifting a finger. Still, there was a possibility. Many nobles would want their daughters to marry him. He was the most powerful man in the entire wind country.

But that wasn't likely. He was still classified as a monster in most parts of the country. And those were the parts he had been ordered to go to by the Council. According to them, he had to show the rest of his people that he could be trusted and had their best interests at heart. When he heard that, he couldn't help but think that even as Kazekage, the amount of power he had over domestic matters was minimal. He had virtually no control of tax rate, budget, control of the population, major building projects, or –now- even who he took as a wife.

That last one wasn't strictly true. He could have any female he wanted, but he did not want his wife to be unhappy or afraid of him. As a result, he would not force anyone to marry him. Which really narrowed down his possibilities. He sighed for the tenth time in half as many minutes and continued to pack his bag.

"Who is it?" he asked when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Kankuro" his brothers voice answered him.

"Come in."

"You ready to go spend two months with all the nobles gorgeous, smart, rich daughters?" Kankuro asked his brother. The glare he got in return was answer enough.

Temari, the boys' sister walked in then.

"Come on Gaara. It's 2:23. The Council told you to be on your way by 3."

"I am aware of that."

"Hurry up then! Or will I have to….. personally escort you to that village?" the blond asked the redhead, reaching for the giant fan she carried on her back. Gaara just sighed, glared and picked up his bag and gourd.

The three siblings walked to the gates of Suna. All the villagers watched the Kazekage prepare for his two month expedition to find a wife.

"We'll send you any news of major importance as soon as we get it." Kankuro informed his younger brother.

"I'm the Kazekage. All information is important to me."

"Well tough luck. We can't send you every report we get. You need to concentrate on getting a girl that you want to marry, not on work." Temari said.

Gaara merely blinked. He nodded to both siblings, looked at the now somewhat- distant figure of the Kazekage building, turned and ran off into the desert.

He knew where he was going (a little village with more nobles and their families than you could shake a stick at), he knew how long it would take him to get there (approximately 3 days) and he knew he would be treated with the utmost courtesy and respect (and fear).

He still wasn't happy.


	2. Arriving

Rebel- Arriving

Gaara, the Kazekage, the most powerful person and most dangerous ninja in the wind country, respected in the other four nations for his intelligence and fighting abilities, was completely and utterly baffled.

The piece of paper he had been given stating which house to go to first to meet daughters of the noble sin this town simply said "Lord Hiroshi". Where the heck was _that?_ He just got here! You'd think they would put up maps or something. Jeez, there must have been 15 estates within the first three blocks! How on earth was he supposed to find his way? It wasn't like he could ask for directions. He was the Kazekage and was considered all knowing by most of the inhabitants of the Wind country.

So he stood at the gate to the village. He tried to look as if he was appraising the village, checking the walls around it to make sure they were secure and would keep the inhabitants safe, and as if he knew completely what he was doing. He thought he was doing a pretty good job of it. None of the villagers had looked at him as if he were an idiot yet. But they had looked at him. The girls looked at him as if he were a prize at carnival or something. Gaara could tell they were wondering when they would get to meet him. He was also pretty sure the thought of meeting him was exhilarating to them, because he might make one of them his bride. They were also probably terrified. Who wasn't? The boys in the village looked at him as if he were an enemy come to steal their women away. But they looked at him with fear as well.

About five minutes after he entered the village, the Kazekage decided he should start looking for Lord Hiroshi's house. After all, he was the Kazekage and could make his own decisions. And that would be his excuse if he went to the wrong house. He planned out his entire speech as he walked through the village.

"Hello my lord" the doorman would say.

"Hello" he would reply.

"Are you here to meet the daughters?"

"Yes"

"Of course you are. Forgive me. That was an unreasonable question. But aren't you supposed to be at Lord Hiroshi's estate first?"

"I decided to be sporadic. That way I may see the daughters of all the lords at any time. If they can handle the fact that the time they have to prepare for my arrival will be limited, I shall consider them more capable of assisting me with running a country. If they cannot handle it, I will know that they will not make a good bride for me." On second thought, that was a bit long. He wasn't known for being overly eloquent or talkative. The Kazekage thought. He proceeded to walk to the closest door, deep in thought, when a voice interrupted his musing.

"You look lost."

The redhead turned toward the sound. He was slightly startled, but didn't show it. He saw a girl of about 15, a year younger than him. She had shoulder length, mousy-brown hair and hazel eyes. She wasn't thin and wasn't fat, and tall was not a word many people would use to describe her. Overall, Gaara thought, nothing remarkable to look at. She was probably a shopkeeper's daughter or something.

"Hello? Anyone home?" the girl asked.

"Yes" the Kazekage replied, mildly irked that she had addressed him twice, and neither time with his tittle.

"Okay then." Was all she said. Gaara didn't understand. If she wanted to know if he was paying attention, didn't she have something to say to him? After a few moments hesitation he asked her, "Do you need something?"

"Nope. But you look like you do."

Startled, Gaara asked "And that would be…"

"Directions." The girl answered with a grin. Her teeth were white and straight. She had two dimples, one on each side of her smile. She still wasn't anything special, Gaara thought. "That is, if you will allow me to show you where you need to go."

After a few more moments of hesitation, the Kazekage answered "Yes, I would like directions." The girl just raised an eyebrow and stood looking at him for a few moments before saying anything. When she did, Gaara was amazed that she would even think of saying such a thing to him, let alone actually say it. He response was "You sure don't have very many manners. It's polite to say 'please' and 'thank you' when someone offers you something."

For someone who had very rarely had anything he said or did questioned, or commented on in a critical manner, he was shocked. So much so that he almost heard the girls "Well come on then." He only noticed she was walking away when he saw her pass by him. He hurriedly turned and fell in slightly behind her, still to amazed at her gall to say anything.

After a few minutes of walking, the two arrived at a house on the edge of town. As the Kazekage was looking at it, the girl started talking again.

"As you see, this is the last house there is. The rest of your list is pretty straightforward. Lord Fujita lives there" and the girl pointed to the next house down. She proceeded to point out the rest of the houses on the street, and Gaara noticed his list was in that order. The girl then described that his list was in an up-down pattern. When he got to the bottom of the street, he turned around and worked his way up the other side. The rest of the village followed that pattern. When he thought the girl was done, he turned toward Lord Hiroshi's door.

"Oh by the way. If you get lost again, just look for me and I'll help. Not that all the other girls you meet wont be offering to help left, right, and center." Then the girl turned away and walked down the street with her hands in her pockets. She began whistling a song, but Gaara didn't know what one. She disappeared before Gaara realized that he had no clue who she was.

"How am I supposed to find you, if I don't know who you are?" he muttered in exasperation to the empty air before turning to wards the door again.

He knew where he was going, and how to get there. He also –sort of- knew who to ask if he got lost. He still had no idea how long he was to stay at any house, or any other information about this trip other than where to go, and to get a wife. He had been addressed without his rightful title, but some random girl who obviously considered herself his equal. And the fact that he didn't know who she was irritated him. He knocked on the door.

Now he was irritated and only slightly less baffled.

Hey guys! So…. Yeah. This is my first fanfic, as it says in the summary. Sorry if Gaara is a little OOC. I haven't watched the Japanese version of Naruto Shippuden, so I don't know a lot about what happens in it. Because of that you might notice some weird-ness. If you do, please let me know and I'll do my best to fix it. Also, please review and let me know if you have nay suggestions for my story or anything. Also, I need I name for the village, but I can't think of any . Please send me any ideas for that if you have any. Sorry about the long author's note, but I have a lot to say. Any comments are welcome, and thanks for reading!


End file.
